Decisions,  Decisions
by Kimmbee4004
Summary: Sequel to Happy Birthday.


Title: Decisions, Decisions

Author: Kimmbee4004

Rating: NC-17

WARNING!

Pairing: Michael + Sam

Summary: The morning after 'Happy Birthday Michael.

Universe: General Hospital

Disclaimer: No Person of General Hospital belong to me blah, blah, this was not written for the pursuit of monetary gain blah, blah, blah.

Feedback: Need Feedback! Must Have It! Please!

Author's Note: I wasn't sure I was going to continue to write this. Acutally I had no real intention of doing so but the way General Hospital had been HURLING Michael and Sam together during the whole 'Franco' debacle I pretty much got my inspirtation revved up for about ten minutes before I stopped. I finished this because I have too much drama in my own life right now so I've decided to go back to something a bit lighter.

setting: Sam's apartment

time: 7:52 AM

Michael awakes with a start, his vision obscured by a black cloud.

Moving his hands along her side he marvels at the silky texture of her skin. "So smooth." he murmers in her hair. Smiling as he leasuraly explores he runs his hands around to her front and cups her left breast in his hand, judging it's weight.

"MMmmm." Sam sighs when he lightly squeezes her large breast and archs her back.

Smiling, Michael nuzzles her neck and plants light kisses on her pulse point.

"Hm?" Sam awakes when she feels something poking into the back of her thighs. Giving a pleased groan at the ministrations her companion is gracing her with she opens her eyes and blinks in confusion. Instead of her bedroom, or Jason's, she is in her living room. "Oh my God..." she whispers now very much alert to exactly who is spooning her and touching her as the events of last night come flooding back; from finding Michael in her apartment to her inviting him to stay to keep him from running away. Jerking out of his arms, she jumps up off the couch.

"Is, is something wrong?" Michael asks slowly as he see's Sam pick up her robe.

"No no, nothing." she trails off seeing him standing at attention and blushes, but hurries on, "I'm late for work."

"Oh, uh.." he trails off as she rushes off to her room to get dressed.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Sam pacing back and forth in her offiice, thankful that Spinelli is not in as she needs the space to vent. She still can't believe what she has done. With Michael of all people! It doesn't matter that she was drunk, this was Sonny's kid - Kristina's brother for God's sake!

The door bangs open and startles Sam out of her musings.

"I still don't know why we couldn't just go to Sonny's?" Brenda Barrett asks over her shoulder as she walks through the door followed by Sam's partner, Spinelli.

"Because Stone Cold wants your scedule to be more random, Divine One." he explains anxiously, adoration written all over his face.

"He could have just said so." the ex-model turned spokeswoman shakes her head in frustration. "But no, he just hands out the orders and we are just supposed to follow them!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it that way!" he protests, his loyalty to his mentor momentarily out weighing his need to kiss up to Brenda.

"Really?" sarcasam dripping off the word like acid, "Then why-" she breaks off when she see's Sam.

"Hey there." Sam greets them blandly, any traces of the annoyance she feels about being ignored in her own detective office hidden.

"Oh!" Brenda smiles seeing the shorter brunette and starts to talk to Spinelli but changes her mind and turns back to regard Sam with a speculative look. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Sam replies with a huff crossing her arms over her chest. Noting that Spinelli has made a swift and silent escape.

"How do you stand it?" Brenda asks incredulously. Seeing her blank look, the older brunette ezplains in more detail. "How can you go day after day being ordered around all the time by Jason: the all knowing?"

"Jason doesn't order me around!" Sam deadpans, glaring at the other woman.

"Right..." Brenda nods with exaggerated agreement. "He doesn't tell you what to do... where to go... who to talk to and what to say to the people he gets along with. No - he doesn't do that at all."

Sam opens her mouth to give the spoiled diva a piece of her mind but can't get a word in as the supermodel rolls on.

"Just like he doesn't leave on 'business' for Sonny at all hours of the day or night and refuses to tell you where he went or why." Brenda snorts and shakes her head at the former salvager. "He just expects you to take it like a good little mob moll and be happy with what he decides to share with you."

"Jason and I don't keep sec-" Sam starts to break in to the conversation but stops herself when she flashes to Jake's perternity.

"Then there's his other priority: Carly." Brenda practically spits the woman's name like a rotten grape. "You can't tell me it doesn't make you nuts that all she has to do is pick up the phone and he goes running like a well trained dog and drops anything - including you, to help her."

"Of course it does." Sam growls, more than fed up with the woman in front of her. "but I knew going in about his lifestyle and Carly's place in it. It's part of the package. Something I made peace with years ago when we fell in love."

"Wow!" Brenda shakes her head in disbelief wide eyed, speechless at the admission.

Feeling a little smug for shutting Brenda up Sam walks over to her desk and starts to leaf through case files. That is until she hears Brenda's next words as she turns to leave.

"I guess... I guess that explains that."

Feeling as if her head is going to explode Sam whips around and calls out in frustartation. "WHAT is THAT supposed to mean!"

"It's your life." Brenda shakes her head as she tries to back out of the conversation.

"What?" Sam says in a stern tone, the look in her eye's saying she's prepared to shake an answer out of the diva.

"I just don't understand how you can have so little selfrespect." Brenda asnwers plainly, making Sam flinch as if struck. "You do what he tells you because he loves you? You made peace with Carly coming before you in his life? How? How can you possibly look yourself in the mirror especially now -"

Brenda cuts off with a guilty look on her face as she realizes what she was about to say.

"Now that he's left me," Sam says furiously, her face red with anger and humilliation. "for you. Is that what you were going to say?"

Brenda takes a step back as Sam invades her person space. "The only reason why we're in this position is because you were too gutless to stand up to Jax and tell him you wern't ready to marry him. No not you, you just had to drag Jason into your mess: instead of fessing up to Jax you conned that judge into believing you two were really in love! So now, not only is Jason stuck with you, but he could go to jail because of you!"

"He didn't do anything he didn't want to do!" Brenda fires back, recovering her equilibrium. "Diane said he could've got out of the marrieage. All he had to do was sign a waver saying that I lied to the judge!"

"What?" Sam's eyes feel like they could fall out, her voice a whisper.

"That's right!" Brenda pokes a finger at the shocked girl. "The only reason he's still married to me is to keep me from going to jail. You see it's a serious crime to misrepresent yourself to a federal judge."

"He didn't tell me." Sam mumbles grabbing her desk as she feels the world tilt around her.

"Hey! Hey!" Brenda reaches out concerned at the effect of her words are apparant. "He probably just wanted to keep you out of it so you would be safe."

"Leave." Sam's voice is a hoarse croak.

"I'm sorry." Brenda says lamely, not knowing what else to do she does as asked and walks out the door,

Her hands crumple the folder as her body shakes with her building rage and with a yell she throws it across the room.

A few hours later...

"Just get the stuff packed." Michael tells himself as he returns to Sam's apartment, dufflebag in hand, the meaning of Sam's quick departure very understood to the teen: she was deeply ashamed of what happened between them.

Pausing at the couch which was the scene of their tryst, Michael remembers the look on Sam's face when she exited her bedroom after getting dressed...

..."Umm, Sam?" Michael tries to talk to the older woman as she grabs her purse.

"I have a lot of things I have to do at the office." Sam shoots out quickly, never looking directly at him.

"Shouldn't we talk abo-" he tries to ask but is shot down on the spot.

"NO!" the PI all but shouts, her eyes a bit wild as she finally makes eye contact with him. "No," she repeats calmer, "we - we'll talk about that when I get back."

"Sa-" he calls her name again as she shuts the door in front of him...

..."I just need to get packed before she gets back." he reasons as he tears his eyes away from the couch and reaches the hallway closet where he stored some of his clothes.

Opening the door he stops when he hears splashing coming from the far room. Walking softly, Michael eases himself closer to the sounds and realizes someone's in the hot tub.

Taking a deep breath he pushes the door open ready to confront the intruder.

Instead he see's Sam in the tub with a bottle of wine. "I'm sorry." he stammers. "I didn't know you were back-"

"It's okay Michael." Sam assures him, her features flush from the drink. moving closer to him she pushes herself out onto the edge of the hot tub.

Dressed in a white bikini that seems to be painted on her Michael can't help his eyes moving of their own volition over her body. "I - humchh" he clears his throat, "I -"

"I didn't like the way we left things so I decided to come back." she states with a flirtatious smile, his staring not unnoticed. "But when I came back you were gone."

"I - I didn't think you would want me here." he blurts the sentence out.

"I had a feeling you would think that so I came back early," she says huskily, "to talk."

"Um.. I could make us something to eat and we could talk-" he offers but is stopped by Sam's laughter.

"You should hop in here with me and we can 'talk' better." she counters her eyes twinkling as she slides back into the tub and moves toward the middle.

Shocked, the duffel bag drops from his hand with a soft thump to the floor as the meaning of her words finally penetrate his brain. Nodding his head he is overcome with a strange sense of shyness and turns around as he takes off his clothes.

Sam smiles at his seeming akwardness. Her inebrieded mind finding it kind of sweet that he still has that shred of innocence.. for now.

Now naked he turns around and see's that Sam has also removed the tiny bikini while his back was turned, her large breasts visible as she sits up in the water. Wasting no more time he jumps in, splashing water about and getting a laugh from the brunette.

"There's my boy." Sam says in a husky voice as he reaches her in the middle of the hot tub.

"Uh huh." he breaths out as Sam wraps her legs around his waist and twines her arms around his neck.

Tightening her limbs around his body Sam can feel his erection jump against her stomach as she leans in and kisses him lightly.

Sliding his right hand into her hair he deepens the kiss, suprising Sam as he moves them backward in the tub.

Michael feels as if he can breath again. The last few hours he's been beating himself up. Believing he did something wrong; that he was too damaged, too broken to ever be with anyone ever. Now as he presses Sam against the back of the hot tub never breaking the kiss, he knows that's not true. He's where he belongs.

The busty raven haired bueaty sighs as she lets her head fall back as Michael moves his mouth down to her neck. Unwrapping her arms from his shoulders, Sam rests them on the edge of hot tub as she enjoys his ministrations.

The teen can't believe he almost walked away from this. Never again, Michael tells himself as he moves his hands up and down her sides making her shudder before seizing her large full breasts in his hands again.

Sam can feel his breath on her bare skin a second before she feels his mouth encomposes her nipples, his lips moving back and forth from one to the other as his hands press her breasts together so he can work over her heaving chest.

Michael feels his ego swell as he listens to the naked brunette moan, his cock swells even more when he feels her pressing and rubbing herself against him. Wasting no time, he postitions himself and shoves his cock in deeply.

"Uuuuuuhhhh," Sam groans, feeling him penetrate her fully until he is pressed against her.

Releasing her breasts, he raises his head and meets her eyes with his own heated gaze. Never breaking eyecontact, he reaches down and grabs her hips.

Not sure what he's doing, Sam wraps her well muscled legs around his hips. Panting as she grinds her pussy on his cock and making absolutely sure he isn't going anywhere but in her.

Understanding the sentament completely, Michael grins victoriously and lifts the brunette up and onto the edge of the hot tub.

Wide eyed she grabs his shoulders to keep from falling backward and stares as he runs his hands up her body to cup her face and kiss her hungirly. In the back of her mind, she can feel that something has changed and when he allows the kiss to end she can see in his eyes that the fundamental dynamic of their relationship has shift to his favor. Shivering as much at his gaze moving leasurily over her naked body as the chill of the air, Sam can't seem to pull her eyes from Michael's gaze as peers down at her again.

Reaching back, he unwinds Sam's legs from his waist and spreads her legs far apart, placing her feet on the edge of the tub.

Sam takes a deep breath as Michael breaks eye contact, blushing at the way he's looking at her in this postion. Her hands grasping his shoulders is what's keeping her upper body vertical as his hand rest on her ass with her legs spread obscenely wide to either side of the tub, leaving her completely open and vulnerable to him. And she can feel it, feel it in a way she never has before.

Pulling mostly out of her, Michael uses his grip on her ass to slam her onto him, making her grunt. The sound echoes in his ears as he feels the muscles in her body spasm around his cock. The smile fades a bit from his face as he slowly squeezes her firm ass cheeks as he pulls out of her again.

Sam's mouth goes dry as he begins a steady pumping action, drawing in shuddering breaths as he pulls her hips forwards to meet his thrusts. Holding onto his shoulders, all she can do is stare as it occurs to her that she is at his mercy.

As he begins to drive harder into the sexy brunette one word echoes in his mind over and over: mine. His eyes drop to her chest for a moment as he watches her breasts sway then lower to where their bodies are joined together, his hands jerking her hips to his hard as his large cock sinks deep into her over and over again.

"Michael.." Sam whimpers, her head falls back and she closes her eyes. "..Ohhhhhh Goooddd Michael"

"I've got you." he grunts, meaning more then her current position. Tightening his grip on her hips to the point of bruising he slams in and out of Sam with all his strength.

Sam hears screaming and it takes her a moment to realize it's her, her hair flying around her face as she whirled her head round.

Not noticing or caring about the nails burrowing into his shoulders, all Michael cares about is the woman in front of him and how it feels to be bured balls deep inside of her. Holding her still he grinds his cock deep in her cunt as he cums hard in the brunette.

Gasping, Sam feels herself come down. Eyes glazed, she pulls Michael to her and kisses him softly on the mouth.

Pulling himself out of the panting brunette, Michael sits on the edge of the hot tub and pulls Sam onto his lap as she catches his own breath.

"That -" Sam exclaims kissing him on the lips, "that was amazing!"

"Yes it was." Michael grins proudly.

"I don't know about you-" Sam says seductively as she kisses down his jaw to the side of his neck. "-but I'm ready for round two."

"I - I need a rest." Michael pants at the seemily endeless energy of the busty brunette.

With a laugh, Sam slips off his lap and back into the hot tub.

"You just need a little pick-me-up." Sam chirps out, leaning forward and running the tip of her tongue all over the crown on his cock.

Michael's mouth drops open as she takes his deflated cock into her hand and begins to pump it gently as she wraps her lips over the top and laps at it with her tongue. "Fuck." he says quietly but emphatically.

"Mmmmm," Sam hummed as she relishes the taste of his thick cock.

"Fuck." he repeats as his hips jerk forward instinctively to feed her more of his hard on.

Looking up, Sam locks eyes with Michael and slowly she sucks him in deeper and deeper. "Uummmmmmm."


End file.
